Book 2: His Demons, Army
by OwlBeeWriter
Summary: The sequel to Book 1: His Butler, New Demon. Ciel has been separated from his butler and now that he no longer has a contract, Sebastian has no way of finding him. Ciel is stuck in the 21st century, now a part of The Demon Rebels while Sebastian, Lucy, and others devise a plan to take out Elliot Vanderbelt and The Order of Demons.
1. Prologue

"Be careful..." I whisper to the half-demon as I hide in the brush aiming for the enemy with my rifle.

He nods to me, his finger on the trigger of his pistol, before dashing a few feet away, plastering himself to a large oak.

I narrow my gaze, hoping the rest of my crew are in their positions.

_They'd better be!_

I think to myself bitterly, knowing if they aren't this battle will be lost.

I hear a rustling in the trees and I look to where the noise came, pointing my gun up in caution.

Something drops onto the forest floor near me and I narrow my gaze, but I let out a gasp getting to my feet swiftly as I realize what it is

"Ciel-" I don't have the chance to warn him as the bomb detonates, sending me flying back. My body hits one of the many trees, causing me to slump to the ground in a heap.

My back aches and the pain in my left arm is unbearable. I shake my head to clear it of the dizziness and search for Ciel, but all I can see is a dark motionless shape several feet away.

Flames lick at the nearby trees, spreading over the ground, however slowly. I feel darkness creep up on me without warning and I rest my head on ground just before blacking out.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Ciel

"Here!" Nellie tosses me a loaded pistol and I glance down at it as it lay in my palm. "You'll need it where we're going pipsqueak!" She announces sternly as she heads out of the alley she had snatched me into just moments ago.

She beckons me to follow her with a wave of her hand. I follow her across the street and down the sidewalk. "Hide that pistol!" She snaps at me and I swiftly shove it into the belt of my jeans, pulling my shirt over it to conceal it.

Instead of walking in front of me, she now falls in beside me. She stares straight ahead with maybe an overdose of seriousness in her expression. "There will be two men coming around that corner up there." She gestures to the corner of the street that reads St. Mary's Street and I nod to show I heard. "They will eventually figure out who we are and will chase us. Run down onto Bakers Lane and I will lead them in the opposite direction and meet you there." She tells me sternly and once again I nod.

Just as she predicted, two men round the corner and we try to act casual as we pass them, but one must have noticed us, seeing that he shot us a suspicious glare.

I only have a moment to react because they turn sooner than expected. They dash after us and Nellie shoves me in the direction I was told to go and I do so. However one of them comes after me, his companion chasing Nellie.

I sprint down the street and feel a bullet shoot past me, just grazing my cheek, but it doesn't slow me, it only causes me to run faster. In reaction to another gunshot that thankfully missed me, I pull out the pistol Nellie had given me and point it behind me at the man. I pull the trigger and the bullet hits the man square in the chest forcing him to drop, possibly unconscious for just a few moments. I glare at the man before dashing onto Bakers Lane to wait for Nellie, who comes only a few minutes after me.

We're both out of breath and she chuckles. "You handled that quite well for your first time pipsqueak." She teases, patting me on the back.

"Won't they only come back?" I ask, ignoring her sarcastic comment.

She shakes her head. "Not unless you shot 'em in the right spot."

"Weren't they demons?" I continue to ask and she nods.

"Yes, but our bullets were designed for demons. Not your typical human weapon anymore." She grins. "Now come on. Your a newbie so I'll show you my team."

Lucy

"You didn't find him?" I ask Alois and Claude, and they shake their heads while Hannah just stands there with a blank face.

I sigh, knowing that to continue looking for him is pointless right now, so I decide to push my feelings to the back of my mind. "Vanderbelt won't stop until we're all dead. Any humans involved are taking great risks." I look to the three servants, but they pay no mind to my comment. "There are others who are still, to this day, being hunted by The Order. Some are more remote than others but I'm sure if they feel it's right they will join our cause. We're getting tired of Vanderbelt and he needs to be put in check. Other demons may agree with us. We need to find them and see where they stand." I tell them and Mey-Rin steps in.

"How will we find them if they're scattered throughout the world and throughout time?" She asks, seeming a bit skeptical about the whole thing.

"It may take some time, but I already know of a few. Many live in America in the 21st century. We can start there, then we'll try the more remote places I know of. Vanderbelt has many enemies, so it shouldn't be hard for us to find allies."


	3. Chapter 2

Ciel

Nellie leads me into an old condemned mansion in a pretty quiet neighborhood within the city. She attempts to be quiet but as she sneaks into the building with me following a loud crash is heard and she cringes at the sound of clattering wood. Shutting the door behind her she crosses her arms at a young boy who is clutching the dusty chandelier on the ceiling for dear life. His ladder having fallen to the floor.

"Darel! What the hell are you doing!" Nellie shouts up at him furious.

The boy gulps. "Sorrel made me clean off the chandelier!" He shouts back, quite scared.

I notice he had snowy white hair and pale blue eyes.

_An...Angel?_

I think curiously.

Nellie shakes her head out of frustration, putting up the ladder so he can get down properly. Gradually he racks up the courage to get down. When he does he turns to Nellie who then smacks him upside the head.

"You idiot!" She snaps then sighs to calm herself down. "This is Ciel Phantomhive." She gestures to me with her hand.

The boy rubs his head then extends his hand to me. "Darel Charge..." He greets and I nod, shaking his hand respectfully.

"This is The Rebellious Angel. He joined us a few months back." Nellie explains.

"I thought Angel's and Demons didn't get along?" I ask curiously.

Nellie pats the boy on the back. "This one happens to think more like a Demon than an Angel."

Darel grins stupidly and Nellie just rolls her eyes shoving him along towards another room which breaks off the entry. I follow the two and I find the room is a lounging area with old torm up and dusty furniture all around. A woman with almost orange colored hair lays lazily on the couch. She wears skin tight clothing, showing off her beautiful curves and I grit my teeth, trying not to stare at her cleavage.

She's sucking on a lollypop and when she sees us she laughs, at Darel specifically. She gets to her feet approaching the boy and ruffling his hair.

"It wasn't funny Sorrel!" He snarls pushing her hand away and moving to the side.

"It was for me!" She jokes then turns to Nellie.

"Don't pull a stunt like that again Sorrel!" Nellie snaps and she rolls her eyes then notices me.

She smiles slyly and comes up, looking me up and down. "I'm guessing you're new? What's your name?" She asks.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I answer flatly and she laughs.

"First we take in an Angel and now we have a pipsqueak half-demon?" She mocks and Nellie gets right in her face her glare flashing red and menacing.

"You got a problem with that?" She snarls and Sorrel narrows her gaze defiantly before turning away to break further conflict.

"Just as long as he stays out of the way." She shoots Nellie a dirty look before opening up a book and reading it.

Nellie looks around the room, it being apparent that she's searching for others. "Where's Scourge and Mellow?" She asks and Darel points a finger to the ceiling.

Nellie's eyes widen. "I thought I told them not to go up there!" She races out of the lounge room and into the entry racing up a long flight of stairs. I follow her quickly and she makes her way into one of the large bedrooms.

She finds two boys, one with black hair and a large well muscled frame, the other being a bleach blonde, looking quite small next to his friend. They're balancing on a few wooden beams, the actual floor having been knocked out.

"What did I tell you two!" Nellie shouts, furious with them.

The boy, who I assume is Mellow dashes to the entrance where we stand, his friend who must be Scourge follows close behind and Nellie smacks both of them as punishment.

"I told you not to come up here!" She scolds, dragging them downstairs by their ears. I sigh, following them down as well and back into the room with Sorrel and Darel.

Nellie releases the boys seeming more frustrated now the. says, "Alright! We have a new recruit! Ciel Phantomhive has joined the fray!"


End file.
